1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus including a color toner image forming portion that can form a color toner image and a clear toner image forming portion that can form a clear toner image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently there is proposed an electrophotographic image forming apparatus in which a clear toner (transparent toner) is used. Various expressions can be performed by use of the clear toner to improve an added value of an output. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-251722 discusses an image forming apparatus in which the clear toner is used.
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-251722, the image forming apparatus includes the color toner image forming portion that can form the color toner image and the clear toner image forming portion that can form the clear toner image, and the clear toner image is formed after the color toner image is formed on a recording material. According to the configuration of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-251722, a gloss process is performed to the color toner image on a recording material.
However, an image forming apparatus that obtains the output, in which an area where a gloss is partly decreased with respect to surrounding glosses and an area where the gloss is partly increased with respect to the surrounding glosses are mixed on a surface of the output recording material, is not proposed yet.
The present invention provides an image forming apparatus that obtains the output in which the area where the gloss is partly decreased with respect to the surrounding glosses and the area where the gloss is partly increased with respect to the surrounding glosses are mixed.